More than Duties
by Decaffenated-Hero
Summary: Izuku is the only child of King Hisashi to ever make it near marriageable age but because of his status of being born between a peasant and the King, he'll never be able to claim the throne as his own. But with rumors of war have started circulating and in an effort to stop this, his father has arranged for him to be available to marry in an effort to save the kingdom. Slash
1. Chapter 1: Izuku

**Prompt:** Emerald Ankh Izuku is a prince looking for a mate/consort/husband due to being a Carrier(a male that can have a kid). Toshinori is one of his trusted knights, and is one of those trying to win Izuku's favor/heart. (Brownie Points if it's True Form Toshi trying to woo him.)

 **Series Title:** Greater than Empires

 **Title:** More than Duties

 **Summary:** Izuku is the only child of King Hisashi to ever make it near marriageable age but because of his status of being born between a peasant and the King, he'll never be able to claim the throne as his own. But with rumors of war have started circulating and in an effort to stop this, his father has arranged for him to be available to marry in an effort to save the kingdom. Knowing that it is his duties to wed despite how his heart yearns for another.

After the death of his wife and having his beloved son disappear, Enji is off on the hunt for a new spouse to provide heirs. An opportunity arises when the son of the Yuuei's King's beloved consort is to be married off, and is in possession of a powerful Quirk. Having nothing else to lose, King Enji decides that it maybe time to strengthen bonds with the Yuuei Kingdom.

Nearly a decade ago Toshinori was dangerously injured during a fight and he'd been saved by a boy with a strange power. Swearing to stay by the boy's side, Toshinori has done all he can do to protect the boy. Though now his duties seem to be in the way when it is announced that Izuku is to be wed, after all he had always wished to marry the one that saved his life years ago. Series

 **Pairings:** Todoroki Enji/Midoriya Izuku, All Might|Toshinori Yagi/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Others

 **Characters:** Todoroki Enji, Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku, All Might | Toshinori Yagi, Aizawa Shouta, Nemuri Kayama | Midnight, Koichi Haimawari, Oguro Takashi, Kazuho Maneyama, Aizawa Shouta,

 **Tags:** mentions of Mpreg, Intersex Izuku, Underage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossdressing, Izuku is 16ish, Out of Character

Cross Posted on AO3

* * *

Being summoned to the throne room was never a favorite thing that Prince Izuku had ever liked. Maybe it was because it was always ended up being a harsh reminder that no matter how hard he worked in studies or combat training that he'd never be able able to call the throne his own. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the Queen had never liked him, always aware that King Hisashi always prefered his mother and the child she bore him. It definitely had to do with how the Queen sought to get her petty revenge on Izuku as it always seemed she had him dressed in the most lavished dresses that made it hard for Izuku to breath and more often than not had him tripping over the hem of the dress.

Today's summon was different, after all his father only sought to have him arrive when it was nearing his father's birthday. But this was different, the dress was mostly plain, and his mother had never looked more tense or nervous, she had to be aware of something that he wasn't. The other thing that caught his attention was the absence of his brother, Mikumo, and dread filled Izuku. He was painfully aware of the fact that his father's children had never made it to adulthood or even close to it, and that so far he's the only one that had ever gotten close to being of age.

"Good day my king," Izuku and his mother said at the same time as they kneeled near the bottom of the steps where the King and Queen sat upon their thrones. Izuku hated kneeling in front of the Queen who'd never let them get up from such a position while in her presence, and the King allowed this to go on for far to long. In her older age, Izuku's mother, Inko, always had trouble standing after kneeling, and the King never did anything to help. How long were they going to have to sit here kneeling today.

As Izuku glanced at the Queen from the corner of his eye he was aware that Queen Komoyo had a strange wild look in her eyes, and the feeling of dread only increased in Izuku. He wasn't an idiot, he was perfectly aware of the hatred the Queen bore for his mother, after all Inko had all but stolen the love from the woman but she'd never been able to replicated it despite how many sons and daughters Queen Komoyo was able to bare for the King.

Silence filled the throne room as his father rose from his seat, knees popping loudly in the near empty throne room. Nearing ninety in age King Hisashi was not a young man and it was foolish to think the King would live forever, despite Izuku's wishes for his mother and the love she harbored for the man, though today he looked every inch of the old man that he was. The King's personal Knight Oguro step forward ready to catch the King if he wavered at all in his steps. It seemed to take forever as the King walked down the steps to where Izuku and Inko kneeled, such an act confused Izuku, why was the man doing this? He'd always prefered staying in his seat whenever they were called to the throne room.

"Stand please Inko and Izuku." Izuku did as requested and helped his mother stand. Standing tall in front of his father, Izuku was suddenly aware that he had finally passed his father in height, and in that strange moment, Izuku was suddenly remembered how little he cared for his father. "Prince Mikumo passed away last night due to an unknown illness." The man's voice was filled with a deep sadness, and tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Despite having suspected the news, it still seemed to hit Izuku hard. He'd been rather close to the young prince, closer to him than any other children the Queen had bore the King. Prince Mikumo had been Queen's last chance of having a child, mainly one that would be able to provide the kingdom a worthy King. Now he understood the wild look in the Queen's eyes, she'd already passed the age to provide anymore heirs to the King and the King was too old to try searching for another wife to bare him another son.

Maybe this was finally his chance, his only chance of becoming King despite everything. Despite how twisted his body was, despite how his mother was a peasant that the King had foolishly fell into bed with that resulted in his birth. Izuku knew he should feel sadder at his brother's death, and that he shouldn't be thinking about how he could benefit from this, but this had been what he wanted for years. Finally he could have what he truly wanted.

Izuku was careful not to let his thoughts slip from his mouth, knowing of his habit of muttering his thoughts aloud, and he must have been successful when his father didn't look at him in anger. "I'm sorry for the kingdom's lost." He answered honestly. Truly he did feel sorry for the brother that was lost, but he'd been thru this many times, and it was that fact that seemed to lessen the feeling of true sadness from overcoming this. He'd more the lost of his brother in private.

He was barely aware of his mother giving her consolations, but Hisashi ignored them. "Despite my wishes," Hisashi started, and suddenly Izuku realised that he was foolish to let hope take over him. "You can not be crowned, but you do care the royal blood in your veins and with you being marrying age, you shall be wedded in four months time. Though your mother wishes to have you marry out of love, but this can't be, someone will need to take over the throne."

"H-Hisashi!" His mother cried from his side, and Izuku wished he could join his in cries of horror. "You promised." Izuku could almost imagine the tears that are most likely falling down her face. His poor mother has never been the strong emotional type, and clearly voices when something makes her upset. Just what had the King promised his mother?

"Stop you whimpering woman," Queen Komoyo snapped out. Anger and pain was clear in her voice. The hatred she had for Inko was never clearer than in this moment. "You should be lucky that your spawn is even getting -"

"Komoyo." Hisashi voice never raised from the soft near whisper he spoke in, always able to have any and all fall silent at the sound of his voice. He turned then in that moment to Inko, "The Queen is correct Inko. Your son may never be able to call the throne his own, but he shall be able to have the choice to choose who shall sit upon it. Many noblemen will be here within the month seeking to woo your son to become king, and you should be proud of that fact."

He can practically taste the pure hatred flowing from his mother, she doesn't see how she should be proud. Her baby after all is basically being auctioned off, and she'd done all in her power to make sure that Izuku would marry for nothing short of love. "Proud?" She snaps, "I'd be more than proud if I knew for sure that some man isn't coming to take advantage of my son!"

Izuku was shocked, his mother rarely ever spoke up against the treatment that the King did to him. And even though he was happy, he couldn't allow her to say any more that may cause problems for him. "Mother, please." He reached out and gripped her hand. Her green eyes met his, she must have seen something in his, for she seemed to calm down. "My King may I be excused?"

He barely waited for the confirmation before turning and walking away. He was desperate for no one to see his anger or his tears. He wanted to be alone right now, not near his mother who would probably cry and curse the King nor near the hateful eyes of the Queen and the blank eyes of the King. Mostly he wanted to tear off the gown that he wore and the kick off the shoes that pinched his feet.

As he left the throne room a large warm hand fell onto his shoulder. Izuku wasn't surprised to see that it belonged to his own personal knight, All Might, a strange foreigner who'd refused to leave his side years ago after he'd saved the man. Izuku had always hoped when he was younger and full of dreams, that he and All Might might one day marry and that he'd finally be able to be happy, but such was not the life for one with royal blood in their veins.

All Might seemed confused by Izuku's blank look but made no move to question why. He'd always seemed to know when Izuku wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. All Might hadn't been invited into the throne room, something that wasn't uncommon, the King seemed to have a slight dislike for the man that Izuku had saved years ago. He'd have no knowledge of what was just announced, and just for now Izuku wanted it like that. All Might would find out soon, and for now, Izuku was going to be selfish, and demand the man's complete attention before he found out.

"Shall we go to the beach?" All Might asked. And Izuku remembered how blessed he was for his Knight who'd been able to read him since the first time they met. The walk to the beach was filled with silence, as any time All Might wished to start a conversation Izuku's refusal to speak made sure that it wasn't possible.

The beach that All Might was leading Izuku had been their safe haven from the harsh whispers that came with being born from a peasant and King, not that Izuku ever let anyone see how the words got to him. It was during the first few days that he had been brought to the castle that Izuku had found the beach, or rather nearly killed himself getting to. He'd had heard the rumors of the beach and had set off to look for it, all without his beloved Knight by his side.

As the rocky path gave way to soft sand, Izuku slipped the heels off his feet, and marched to the water. He took a moment, letting the harsh salty smell to invade his senses, and allowed all the emotions that began bubbling up in him out. He tossed the heels into the water, not caring about how much they probably cost or how the salt water would destroy them. He screamed all and any offense to the King and Queen he could think of, uncaring how All Might was seeing him break down.

The icy water lapped at his ankles as he stormed into the water just to his knees, the heavy hand of his Knight stopping him from going farther out. Izuku turned to the man, anger bubbling underneath his skin, and without a second thought shoved the man away from him, not that All Might went far, he was far too tall and muscular for Izuku to do anything to him. "Don't touch me." Izuku hissed out.

All Might's bright blue eyes met his green eyes, and he could tell he hurt the man. But Izuku couldn't bring himself to care, because if he did let himself feel anything but anger, he knew he'd do something crazy. "Young Izuku, what's troubling you?"

He felt his body move automatically, reaching out and tugging the larger man down a bit, and the large height difference between them making this a little hard. Their lips met, and not for the first time. Strange how Izuku was about to break the Knight's very heart where he'd begged the man to give him a chance. After all it had just been last night that Izuku had confessed his very love for All Might at this very beach, had even proposed that they run away together. It seemed so long ago, things changed to fast for Izuku to keep up and now he may destroy the very man he loved. He wouldn't fool himself, his father would never allow the foreigner to marry Izuku and take over the kingdom, despite how loyal the man had proved himself to be. All Might reached out and cradled Izuku's head in his large hands.

If only All Might had listened to him. If only Izuku didn't love him. If only he hadn't been born to a selfish king who couldn't keep his hands to himself. If only he wasn't…. There were too many if onlys. Izuku refused to let this moment be ruined by them, allowing the soft kiss go on for a little while longer. With large gentle hands, All Might pushed Izuku away, his bright blue eyes searching for something. Anything.

"Run away with me." Izuku gasped out, tears falling freely down his face. All Might said nothing. His silence was answer enough for Izuku. It was still a foolish dream he held onto, the only one in which they could be happy together. He reached up and held onto the man's hands, this was it, he had to confess everything to this man. It was time. Only time, though, will tell if the man forgave him. "Mikumo is dead. King Hisashi has told me that in four months time I shall have to wed. A new King must be chosen."

He expected All Might to pull away from him, but he didn't, instead choosing to pull Izuku close, cradling him in his arms. Any and all words now would be useless, they both had their own duties to perform now.

* * *

There two women waiting for him in his room, how long they'd been waiting was impossible to tell. One woman was vaguely familiar, and Izuku tried placing her in his mind. Her long black hair was pulled back and her dark eyes took in the disheaved shape that Izuku was in. Ruined dress, mud covering his feet and he'd never been able to retrieve the heels he'd thrown into the sea. The other seemed to have fallen asleep in the chair she'd claimed as her own, poofy pink hair wild about her head and a pair of glasses ascude on her face.

Izuku felt embarrassed by his state of dress, and his face flamed up red. "E-excuse me?"

The dark haired girl stood up eagerly and swiftly bowed. "Hello Princess Izuku, my name is Tsukauchi Makoto and this is Haneyama Kazuho. We've been assigned to be your new handmaids." She flashed a large smile. "You've came back late."

If anything, Izuku became redder at the teasing lit to the woman's voice. And handmaids? Never had the King offered….. His thoughts stopped, and suddenly he remember that he was to be married shortly. Of course his father would want him to have handmaids, Izuku barely ever made himself presentable. "I… see."

Tsukauchi turned to her companion and shook her awake. "Come one the princess is here." The other girl, Haneyama his mind supplied, jolted awake. She took one look at Izuku and a wide smirk over took her face.

"Um… Tsukauchi, Haneyama why don't you come back tomorrow morning and we can discuss this." Izuku truly just wanted to be left alone for right now, still feeling rare after what had happened with All Might.

"Call me Makoto, it'd be easier so you don't accidently have my brother come along."

"Nonsense, you need a bath."

They both nearly spoke at the same time, and if anything Izuku became more uncomfortable. Haneyama took off and called for a guard to bring back warm water, while Tsukauchi seemed to have no problem going through his clothing clearly looking for his sleeping clothes.

Izuku strangely felt alienated in his own room, and wondered if that was the goal his father was after. In minutes hot water had been brought up and dumped into the small tub in his room, and while he stood dumly in the middle of his own room, Tsukauchi had found what she most likely considered the best of his sleeping clothes.

As Haneyama reached out to take begin taking off the dress he wore, Izuku snapped slapping her hand away from him. Were they aware of how his body was different? If so, why was it handmaids that his father had gifted him, not manservants. She gave him a small glare, but didn't reach out again to him.

"Princess Izuku," Tsukauchi began.

"I'm not a princess." Izuku hissed out. Everything was happening too fast, too soon.

The two women shared a look, before Tsukauchi began again. "Prince Izuku, if this is about your body, Kazuho and I were chosen because of that reason."

"What?"

Haneyama rolled her eyes, "Your mother, Inko, was the one that demanded that we were to be the ones to serve you. After all, we came from the same village. And we were the ones to help Inko give birth to you. So you really have nothing to be embarrassed by." For someone who was deemed a servant, it seemed odd how Haneyama spoke in the way that made it seem like Izuku was the one below her.

"Kazuho. Please." Tsukauchi said, a slight repermanding tone in her voice. She turned fully to Izuku. "She's right though, we've known Inko for years. We'd been called for a while back but had arrived yesterday. And then with the news of you to be married, Inko must have felt that somewhat familiar faces would help you with this transition."

As the two spoke, Izuku was suddenly able to tell where they had come from. They'd been around a lot when he was younger, before the King had summoned Inko and Izuku to the castle years ago. That's why they seemed familiar, they'd hung out plenty of times with his mother.

As if sensing him relaxing, Haneyama once again reached out to undo the ties on his back and he'd let her. "We were originally going to help you out with your marriage to All Might,"

"What?" Izuku cried out. "What do you mean?" It seemed his face wasn't going to be returning to its normal color anytime soon.

Tsukauchi laughed. "Please, when you were younger, that was all you talked about. And well, like I said, Inko summoned us a while back, she was pretty much convinced that either you or All Might were gonna announce it any day now… But with these turn of events. Inko figured that you would need some on your side."

"Yeah, it was bull what the King pulled on you. It was after all promised that you would go to the castle after those rumors that have been flying around." Haneyama said. Silence followed and somehow Izuku was sure the woman said something she wasn't meant to with how Tsukauchi glared at the other woman.

"Rumors?" Izuku asked.

Tsukauchi ushered him into the tub, and sighed. "Well… Inko truly doesn't want you worrying."

"We may as well tell him, after all this will be known soon. It's a wonder how King Hisashi managed to keep it quiet all these years." They both seemed to have come to an agreement, and while Izuku tried and failed to keep them from washing him, Haneyama continued speaking. "You know how Isamu went quiet years ago?"

Izuku tried remembering, only to fully remember. Rumors and tales began spreading of how civil war suddenly broke out in the country. The two main rumors that started going around were of something to do with someone wanting to claim the throne that wasn't theirs or how an invading army started up trouble wanting to revolutionise the country. Izuku had never been able to find proof of either one, though it mattered little, as the kingdom went silent and all but closed their borders. No one was allowed in or out, and anyone trying to figure out what had happened disappeared mysteriously.

"Well, before you were taken in by the King, their borders opened again, or so it seemed. Villages started getting ransacked, and that a lot of people disappeared. By the time the King was notified, no one could find any clues and Isamu fell silent again. Right now anyways, there's been talk of some people wanting to overthrow the King." Haneyama's voice took on a sad tone.

"And now with how old the King is along with another prince's death…." Tsukauchi fell silent. No words needed. It was not hard to imagine how the state of the country was going to be, the people would never accept Izuku taking the crown, but many would probably be okay if he was to play a role in selecting the new king, though it would have to painted as the King's idea.

Izuku was suddenly overwhelmed with what now was going to happen. If he even thought of choosing the wrong person, then war would break out, and he'd be at fault. Suddenly the plan of just claiming to want All Might to be the new King seemed foolish, and overly childish, despite how much glee would fill him at the anger his father would have felt.

The next hour was spent with the women trying and failing to bring Izuku from his thoughts. And with promises of returning in the morning, Izuku allowed himself to once to cry.

If only he was aware of the devastating news that would soon be flowing in within the next few days. If only he'd been available with the insight, maybe the next few years could have been avoided.


	2. Chapter 2: Toshinori

Toshinori had been stumbling through the forest for what almost felt like forever. The pain radiating from his left side made sure that it was next to impossible for him to be able to rest. And yet there was a small part of him that claimed victory. He of course couldn't be sure of that, unknowing of where he was, and how bad things were in the castle. But he'd done it, he'd gotten revenge for Nana. It was something he knew she wouldn't have approved of, she'd never been one to let her feelings dictate her.

A tree root cruelly reminded him that he shouldn't let his mind wander, and he ended up in a heap on the forest floor. He couldn't muster the will to move, his side in to much pain, and there was a harsh unpleasant smell filling the air. Was this how it was going to end for him? Alone in some forest, never to know if what he'd done would have done any good to his country? He had to get up and make it back to their side… Or did anyone even want his help?

Even as he struggled to stand, he wasn't able to fight off the nagging doubt that was slowly beginning to take over him. If only his mentor could see him today, he'd probably find some way to make him get back up, or punish him. It didn't matter if no one wanted his help, it was his sworn duty as a Royal Knight to help the people. He was able to stand up, and as he struggled to take another step forward, tiredness and pain forced him to the ground once again.

He awoke in a cold sweat, his side still crying out in pain. The forest was dark, and night had fallen some time ago if the numb feeling in his hands was a testament to anything. His head felt fuzzy and he knew that he needed to get up and start moving, any step forward was a good thing. Fever had settled into his bones, and if he wanted to live he needed to get moving.

Toshinori blinked, and he couldn't tell if it was still the same night again or had more time passed? Immediately he was aware of a scent that he had the misfortune to place, infection had settled in his wound, and the smell of rotting flesh had him once again struggling to stand. He couldn't keep laying down if he wished to live. The infection was going to kill him if he didn't get moving.

The fever that had also settled in with the infection made it near impossible to move very fast or want to move at all. It made his head hard to hold up and his limbs seem almost out of his control and move more slowly that what he wanted. But he had made it back up to his feet, and Toshinori started once again moving forward, if at a near snails pace.

Time slipped between his fingers, and with each passing hour it wasn't looking to good for Toshinori. His throat was drier than he could remember it being, and he knew that if it wasn't the infection that killed him then it would be the lack of water or food that would. The fever wasn't helping his situation in any way, and a full sense of dread was coming on.

He didn't know how long he was stumbling along before once again his body collapsed. The sun had risen, and never before had the sense of true hopeless ever consumed him like it did now. Not even when he took arms up against the very man that he had been gravely injured from. Maybe it was because he always was expected to die in battle, never from old age or from an injury far away from home, having a fever and infection slowly take away his strength.

The icy coldness of a stream seemed to bring him back to his senses, and a small spark of hope filled him. The stream wasn't deep, barely coming up to his knees, and despite that he knew what a stream would mean. A stream would mean that a city or even town would be nearby. Collapsing to his knees in the stream, Toshinori greedly scooped up water in his shaking hands and drank as much as he could stomach. Then he turned to the wound on his side, and tore off the makeshift bandages.

The flesh looked horrible, puckered with a mixture of blood and pus running from it. Taking a deep breath, Toshinori reached for the knife that was always on his ankle and dug it deep into the wound trying to get all infected flesh out. It was drilled in him that it was best to get the most infection out, after all most wounds of this severity would for sure claim a life if the infection was left alone.

That done, Toshinori painfully removed what was left of his shirt, ruined by blood, sweat, pus and dirt and carefully washed it out as best as he could. Each movement was torture as the wound now bleed freely, and at a greater rate. He would have to move quickly if he wanted to live to see another day. With the now slightly cleaner shirt, he wrapped it tightly around his side doing his best to make sure that it was tight enough to stop the blood flow.

Hope now had Toshinori continuing forward, he wasn't meant to die here that's all that this could mean. He would return to his kingdom and make sure to bring it back together. With the stream by his side, it would mean he would have access to an easy water source and if he continued following it he may eventually come across someone who could help him. He walked at a slow, stumbling pace, and before he knew it the sun was slowly setting. He had to stop despite not wanting to, but what he believed to have been a stream was slowly becoming a river, and if he didn't stop for the night, he may very well fall in and ruin any chance at living.

He settled down close to it just a little past the tree line, not wanting to be caught in such a vulnerable place, who knew if any enemies were lurking nearby. It seemed foolish to think as such as he'd yet to come across another living being but it was best to think like that, he'd never been one to fear enemies and many never had the nerve to sneak up on him, but as injured as he was, he wasn't taking any chances. While the sun was still up, he checked to see how his wound was doing, though any section of cloth moving caused more blood to seek the air and he gave it up quickly. And Toshinori fell into an uneasy rest.

Sometime during the night the fever returned with a vengeance, and he could barely move his body. He felt too weak to even lift his head from its resting position, Toshinori felt tears escape his eyes, he was going to die. There was no doubt now, he could barely feel his body, he couldn't even feel the wound that had been painfully screaming at him the last few...days? How long had he been like this? It was hard to say.

And with the acceptance of his death, anger surged forwards. None of his companions had come looking for him, none of the Royal Knights he fought with had even come looking for him. After all, there had been at least ten of them that had come with him to chase down the one that killed their Queen. But as seemingly as quickly as the anger came, it left him, he couldn't blame his comrades. The battle had been long and drawn out, and Toshinori had been separated from them before he'd been able to finish of the man. Maybe they all believed he was dead, and like it mattered now, he was going to die soon.

The day passed with Toshinori coming in and out of awareness, the fever leaving him to weak to do anything but lay there and die. Thoughts came in and out of his head, his meeting with Nana, the Queen that had ruled her kingdom with a strong sense of justice, who had brought the golden age to Isamu, alongside her Royal Knights. A woman many had gladly gave their lives to serve, even at the expense of having their names stripped from records and the promise of never taking a love one or having children. But without her, Isamu would have easily fell to the other kingdoms, Ketsubutsu was one that had been ready to take over Isamu.

The next time he came to awareness, his thoughts flew to Nana's son, and how he'd failed on ever finding the missing boy. He'd disappeared just a few months after his birth, and how crazy it had driven Nana, how the woman never once gave up on the hope of eventually finding him. Toshinori could still remember the tears in the Queen's eyes as Gran Torino had brought her the severed hand of her son. She hadn't ever truly recovered, and had still been hoping that he was alive somewhere. Maybe in her last year of life she had finally been able to forgive herself for losing her beloved son. The only child she had been able to bare. It had been the greatest failure the Royal Knights had, having never been able to bring her son back to her, and now with the Queen having been killed by one she had trusted, the kingdom would fall into a war to find out who would fill the seat. Now Toshinori would be unable to help the new ruler bring peace.

The last and final time Toshinori came aware of himself he was face to face with who had to be Death himself. He'd never been particularly religious, never swearing him to any god or going to any of the multiple churches that littered the main city. Though this probably wouldn't be how he'd imagine Death, afterall a nervous looking child probably didn't strike fear in anyone.

Death nervously took a step forward, slowly but surely coming closer. And as it did, Toshinori drank in the sight of the being. It had a wild mane of green tinted black hair that framed its face, making the pale skin stand out even more. Large green eyes framed by long lashes gazed around fearfully, maybe it was looking for anyone else? So strange. As it got closer, Toshinori was able to faintly make out freckles on its face, and for a strange moment, the being almost resemble Nana's dead child. Maybe that's why it took this form, making him experience on his regrets in life.

As it got to his side, it reached out and a soft voice reached his ears. The small hand was nearly like ice on his arm, and a soft warmth filled him, different that the fiery fever that had taken over him. It seemed to make all the aches in his body calm down. "Don't worry help is on its way." The words didn't make any sense, why would help be coming? Wasn't he dieing? Maybe it was to comfort any uneasy souls. He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that was taking over him.

* * *

The sharp smell of herbs penetrated his nose, and curled heavily on his tongue. His brows furrowed, and he slowly opened his eyes. Was he not dead? As things slowly came into focus he was aware of one important fact. He wasn't dead. It didn't make sense, he could have sworn that he had met Death and moved on. Even upon remembering the meeting it was hard to make sense of it, maybe because by then the fever had fully taken over everything and he could have sworn that it was Death that he was meeting. But that didn't help clear up on how he was alive, he was too far gone at that point. He'd all but bleed out, had probably still been bleeding to death when he had met the child.

He slowly sat up and his side gave a tinge of pain, not as bad as he was expecting but enough to remember that he had practically cut off a lot of skin trying to get to the infection. He glanced down and took in the thick bandage that was wrapped around his chest, and with curious fingers, slowly unraveled it.

There was a large, angry red scar where he'd been stabbed, and the flesh was slightly puckered as if it had been crudely put back together. He brushed his fingers against it, amazed that he was still alive. The scar painfully reminded that it was still too soon to touch it. Toshinori turned away from it, and gazed about the room that he was in. It was rather small, with one corner being taken over by a large desk covered by paperwork and bottles he knew must be filled with potions or even medicine. The bed he was laying in was small, and was made smaller by his large muscular form. He thought about letting it go, but had not idea where he was or if the people who saved him were enemies or not.

He awkwardly clambered out of the bed, and was made aware of the fact that he was naked. Flushing, he wrapped the blanket that had been covering him while he slept around his waist. His body still felt tired, and his muscles seemed to be crying out to have him sit back down, but he couldn't until he knew where he was and if he was safe.

Toshinori stumbled to the door, and opened it. It lead to a small living room, he was most likely in a healer's home, and he felt himself relaxing slightly, he could easily take on a healer. He didn't like the thought that had come to him but it mostly true. But it would be better to see about who he was staying with, maybe he could find some way to repay them and the young child he had probably scared.

As is sensing his thoughts, the front door opened, and a small woman entered the home. She took one look at him and paled. The basket she had been carrying nearly dropped to the floor. "What do you think you are doing?" She snapped out. There was a slight tone of fear in her voice, and Toshinori felt shame creep on him.

"I… I uh…" The Knight suddenly felt himself unsure of himself. She was vaguely familiar, and he wondered if she was related to the poor kid who found him.

She didn't wait for him to explain himself, as she gently sent the basket down and turning to him set him with a hard stare. "Just like my son you are, unable to wait until you've been given the clear to go running amuck."

She squared her shoulders, and marched over to him, usering him back into the room he came out of. As he sat back down on the bed she gave him a look over, and turned to the desk in the corner before presenting him with a few vials of something.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have just left you out there in the woods."

"Where am I?" He asked after drinking down the foul tasting medicine. The lingering ache from the wound faded slowly away.

"We're in Musutafu." As she told him the towns name, he felt dread creep up on him. He didn't know any place called that in Isamu, and he'd made sure to memorise each and every city and town name just in case. Was he no longer in Isamu? It was a possibility, but how? Did the man they were hunting him down intentionally lead them out of Isamu? That would complicate things, Shinketsu was particular on how they allowed others to capture people in their kingdom, Ketsubutsu was unforgiving if anyone from another country stepped foot in their country with no warning and killing someone on top of that would have him facing a very harsh King.

"W-what kingdom?" He just feared the answer. If it was Yuuei maybe he might be able to talk them down from punishing Isamu, they had no desire to be brought into Isamu's issues.

The woman regarded him, a strange look of understanding crossing her face. "Yuuei." Toshinori had tensed up in his thoughts, and hearing the name of the kingdom he still couldn't relax. He would have to leave as soon as he could. "You're from Isamu aren't you?"

He couldn't find it in himself to agree, and had to look away from her stare. "I'm sorry to tell you this…." She trailed off. He meet her eyes, a pitiful gaze meet his eyes, "Isamu closed their borders a month or so ago. You may not be able to return home."

What? When had this happened?

"You've been asleep for some months now, their new king sent out a mass notice to every town, city, village even to the King. Anyone that tries to enter will be executed on sight."

"New King?" He asked. Just how long had he been gone? She said a few months, but that still couldn't have accounted for this, there weren't anyone he could think of that would have already taken the throne.

The woman turned from him and scavenged thru the large amount of papers on her desk before turning to him and handing him a small missive. There wasn't much to it, it contained the short simple message the woman had told him and towards the bottom was a name he tried placing. Chisaki Kai. For the life of him he could not even begin placing who that was.

Could he even go back to serve a King he didn't know? That was counting if he could even cross the borders, but if they were willing to send out a mass message to everyone then it was probably true that he'd be killed just going home.

Toshinori curled up on himself, the feeling of hopelessness once again taking over. He wasn't able to return home, wasn't going to be able to return and help people recover from the loss of Queen Nana, wouldn't be able to see his loved ones nor the Royal Knights that he had given up his whole life to join.

The woman shifted awkwardly and brough Toshinori's attention to her once again. She didn't have to see him like this, lost and without an idea on where to go or how to pick his life back up. He gave her a shaky smile, one she probably didn't buy.

"My name's Midoriya Inko. It seems as if you don't have a place to go for right now…. But I can try helping you find a place to belong if you want? I know how hard it is to start in a new place knowing no one, after all I was once in your position… well maybe no the exact exact position but…"

"All Might." He said, if he was losing his home, he wasn't quite ready to lose who he was once was in Isamu.

Inko gave him a soft smile, and didn't ask about his strange name. It had once been a note of pride for him, a sign that he had been worthy of the Queen's approval, of being one of the Royal Knights. The name probably didn't hold much weight here but at least he would be able to keep it.

Their attention was drawn to the door that banged open as a boy all but stumbled into the room, a large bruise on his cheek and without a glance at Toshinori, threw himself at his mother crying. Both adults were shocked for different reasons, Inko for the state that her son was in, and Toshinori for seeing the kid that had saved his life. As he took in the sight of the mother comforting her son, while also seemingly falling into tears herself, Toshinori swore to himself that he would do anything to pay this small family back.


End file.
